


The Aftermath

by nerdfighter721



Series: Too Close [3]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro gets a text and tries to fix the mess he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Aftermath  
> Characters: Pedro Donaldson, Balthazar Jones, Ursula  
> Prompt: Finishing my three-part series. Not technically LovelyLittleFiclets anymore.  
> Word Count: 1,715  
> Rating: T (language)  
> Notes: Pedro gets a text and tries to fix the mess he made.

**The Aftermath**

Pedro ended up passing out after Beatrice and Benedick left his house – though he wasn’t all that sure how he managed to do that. His mind was running with all the different things that he had done today. The fact that he had broken up with Balthazar, which he knew was stupid now, and he was in such a bad state that Ursula and Hero had to take him away from his home so that his parents wouldn’t see him. He would probably end up staying over at Ursula’s house. Next to Pedro, Ursula is Balthazar’s best friend.

After a while, though, he must have just fallen asleep from a mixture of exhaustion and possible lack of air. He only woke up because John was chuckling out in the hallway. Pedro sat up and sighed, “What could possibly be so funny?” He called out, fixing his hair.

John walked into Pedro’s room and leaned in his doorframe, “So… you and Balthazar-?”

“I don’t want to hear whatever annoying thing that you are going to say John. I’m not in the mood.” Pedro sighed.

“I just asked you a simple question, Pedro.” John responded, staring at his brother.

Pedro rolled his eyes, “Yes. We broke up. I broke up with him.”

“And…”

“And _what_ , John?” Pedro sighed, having no idea what his little brother was talking about.

“And you have realized what a stupid thing that was for you to do?” John asked like it was obvious.

“Are you actually going to say anything useful to me, John, or are you just going to sit here and try and torture me?” Pedro growled, “Because if you are going to say something useful, say it, otherwise… get out.” Sure Pedro loved his brother, but right now was not the best time to be getting on his nerves.

John smirked, “Can’t I just ask a simple question-”

Pedro stood up and pushed his brother out of his room, “Okay. That’s enough. Out.” He said, shutting the door in his brother’s face, “Really not in the mood.” He mumbled, running his hands across his face.

 

It was nearly two in the morning when Pedro’s phone lite up. No one had texted him since this morning when Balthazar wrote him good morning. So when he got a text from said guy, he was pretty shocked.

**Balthazar** : I can’t sleep. Please talk to me.

**Pedro:** Balthazar. I’m so sorry.

**Balthazar:** No, not in text. Meet me in ten minutes at the half-way point.

**Pedro:** Okay, but I am sorry.

Sighing, Pedro put on actual clothes and ran a hand through his hair, he had no idea what he was going to say to Balthazar. The halfway point was exactly halfway between his and Balthazar’s house, which would be closer for Balthazar since he was at Ursula’s. Quickly, Pedro scribbled out a note saying where he was and put it on his door in case his parents looked for him, then he pulled on a coat and walked out of his house.

The walk only took eight minutes, but it wasn’t enough time to prepare Pedro for seeing Balthazar, who was sitting on a bench that was under a tree. Pedro was almost completely in the dark, so Balthazar couldn’t see him at all. For a moment, Pedro just watched Balthazar. Pedro could tell that he hadn't slept at all. His hair was in every which way and it looked like he ran his fingers through it about a thousand times, and he had his guitar on his lap, strumming it nervously.

Still not knowing what to say, but knowing that he couldn’t hide any longer, Pedro walked up to Balthazar and sat on the opposite end of the bench. There was a lamp directly above the bench, so they could see each other fairly well, but Pedro wished that he was hidden in the dark again.

Looking down at his shoes, he started to talk, “Look Balthazar, I can’t take back what I said at your house, because I do honestly believe it. I’ve just felt that way for a while and it kind of all just catapulted out. I don’t want us to be broken up… I just… I want you to have what you deserve, and that isn’t me.”

Balthazar reached out and took Pedro’s hand; he took it as a good enough sign that Pedro didn’t pull his hand away, “Pedro.” Balthazar smiled a little, “Pedro, you are just not giving yourself enough credit for what you mean to me. Regardless of what you _think_ I deserve versus what you think you give me, I know that you are perfect for me. _We_ are pretty good match, if I do say so.” Balthazar sighed and Pedro finally looked up at him, “I wish you would have said something sooner, because then we could have actually talked about it before all of our friends got involved.”

Pedro shook his head, “Balthazar, I can’t – we can’t-” He stopped and sighed, “Fuck I can’t talk.” Giving a slight pause, then starting again, “Our friends know everything that happened, we can’t just act like nothing happened.”

Balthazar moved to completely face Pedro, swinging his guitar behind him; Pedro turned to face Balthazar too, “We _can’t_ act like nothing happened.” He agreed, “We need to talk this as a learning experience to actually talk about what we need to talk about before we explode and just storm away again.”

“Are you really willing to give me another chance?” Pedro asked, not believing it.

“I talked to Ursula. I talked to Hero. I talked to Ben and Bea – well, I more listened to both of them. Then I thought about it on my own.” Balthazar said with a slight smile, “While our friends had a lot of good suggestions as to how I should approach this, I figured I could only do this the one way that I know how to.”

 Balthazar pulled his hand away from Pedro and grabbed his guitar, “It’s not a piano, but I can still play it.” Balthazar said, playing the starting notes. It took Pedro a moment before he realized what song it was. “It seems it’s about time // That these words were spoken // With all these people // Saying that they’re hoping,” Pedro smiled as Balthazar sung the whole song. When he finished, he smiled, “The song may be almost two years old, but everything still works.” Reaching out his hand, he took Pedro’s hand in his, “And it still fits.”

“Better than any other guys ever could.” Pedro said with a smile that he couldn’t help, “God Balthazar, I’m so stupid and _so fucking sorry_. I can’t explain how sorry I am.”

“We are not going to have a repeat of hearing you say how sorry you are.” Balthazar told Pedro, “That is probably the one thing that may drive me insane.”

Pedro nodded, “Okay, I’ll try not to say sorry anymore. Wait… did that count? Sorr-”

Balthazar stopped Pedro with a kiss, “No more sorry’s.” Balthazar murmured.

 

An hour later, Ursula woke up to find that Balthazar was gone from the guest room where he was staying in. He left a note on the bed saying that he couldn’t sleep and he went out to go talk to Pedro and that he would be back as soon as everything was worked out. The note was timed almost an hour ago.

Ursula texted Bea, Ben, and Hero the picture of the note so that they could read it. Ben would probably be the only one to actually see it at the right time – Hero and Bea not being one’s to keep their phone sounds on overnight.

Deciding that it would be best to just make sure that Balthazar didn’t end up getting kidnapped or something, she put on some shoes and headed out to look for him. She didn’t have to look that far, though, to find that Balthazar and Pedro were walking towards her house, holding hands.

Smiling, she waited for them to get closer before walking to them.

“I’m okay.” Balthazar said, “I just couldn’t sleep until I fixed this.” He gestured to the intertwined hands.

“And Pedro?” Ursula asked.

Balthazar looked over at Pedro, “You know, why were you awake?”

Pedro shrugged, “Same reason as you, I guess. I just couldn’t sleep at all. I passed out for a little bit, but I think that might have been more because I was face down in a pillow. Other than that, I was just lying awake in my bed… trying to figure out what I would say to you, I guess.”

They had just walked up to Ursula’s front door when Pedro sighed, “Well I better get home. I don’t need my parents freaking out thinking that I vanished on them.”

“It’s too far for you to walk all by yourself.” Ursula said, “Why don’t you just stay here until it gets light out? I’m sure your parents would prefer you doing that.”

Pedro looked at Balthazar, more questioning if it was okay, Balthazar smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks Ursula.” Pedro said, then walked into her house, locking the door behind him.

“We can have the couch.” Balthazar said when Ursula said that she could go set up the other room. Ursula smiled and nodded, “Well, goodnight boys.”

“Goodnight.” Balthazar and Pedro both said to Ursula as she walked towards her room. They both could vaguely hear her phone buzzing like crazy.

“She seemed suddenly really popular at half past three in the morning.” Pedro said quietly.

Balthazar shrugged, “She probably told the group that we were together again.”

“You don’t mind?” Pedro asked.

“I was sort of hoping that we would be.” Balthazar said quietly, “The whole time I was just hoping that by morning I would wake up and we would be all good again, the only problem was that I couldn’t go to sleep.”

Pedro kissed Balthazar’s cheek, “Well, now you can.” He smiled.

“Yes I can.” Balthazar smiled.

Soon enough, the two boys made a bed out of the couch and curled up together and fell asleep for the night, ready to play off this whole day as just a terrible and slightly fucked up nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to all of you lovely flamingos who commented and left Kudos on this story and any of the other stories that I wrote for this LovelyLittleFiclets challenge. This story, although not actually a part of the challenge, marks the end of it for me. I posted some sort of NMTD related content every day for the whole month and today I added the last part to my three-part trilogy. THANK YOU lovely flamingos. I like your ears! Now let us go and enjoy all the behind the scenes content that we are getting for Lovely Little Losers! :)


End file.
